


On Wanting to Please

by Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Control Issues, Episode s02e15, F/F, Femslash, Loss of Control, Orders, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Season/Series 02, Slapping, Slash, Smut, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/pseuds/Jennifer-Oksana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara takes control of the situation. And how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Wanting to Please

"I am telling you to do this," Laura said in a chanty, sing-song voice. I-am-TELLING-you-to-do-this. And Kara still wasn't sure what she was doing, looking at all that control and reserve slumped in a chair in front of her.

Laura in her skirt suit, with the aqua blue top, her glasses resting on her nose with imperial reserve. Kara remembered, briefly, a school lesson about the old days on Kobol, the empire of myth and disturbing little details. About how the emperors were both imperial and divine, and in their gaze was life and death.

In Laura's gaze was weariness and lust, and Starbuck almost wavered before it. After all, Kara wasn't anyone to anyone anymore. Not the top gun, not the hotshot, just a frak-up nobody.

And still the silence sizzled on the air, static and compulsion and sheer will. Kara standing in front of the schoolteacher playing god-empress of her own little universe, thinking she was _owed_ the service Kara could offer her.

The empress who had ordered Kara to take up the gun that had almost taken Admiral Cain's life. Who had ordered her to Caprica to be beaten and tortured for a cause that was getting more distant every day.

"You do not TELL me," Kara said, her hand suddenly hard against Laura's face. "I do not take orders from a lying, devious bitch like you."

"On the contrary," Laura replied, a voice of sweet poison and a smirk of knowing mastery. "You take orders from me constantly. It seems to be a talent of yours."

That earned the president a sharp little slap on the jaw, and that sent a sharp jab of wanting down Kara's spine and between her legs. It also caused Roslin's eyes to go large and distant, like a cat's.

"There's blood on your hands," Kara growled. "Do you think that earns you a reward? Do you think I want to please you?"

"You don't want to please?" Laura asked in a whisper, eyes still distant. "You don't try to seduce everything hard and cruel in your path, hoping this time daddy will give you a good spanking?"

Oh, frak this frakking bitch. Kara seized the president by her wrists, dragging her to her feet and pushing her right against the wall. The thud of the woman's head gave Kara another little thrill -- served her right.

"You think you know the first thing about me?" Kara hissed, pinning Laura by her wrists and her hips, staring her down.

"Think it wasn't obvious about Admiral Cain?" Laura taunted. "She was just what you like, wasn't she?"

"At least Admiral Cain didn't chase after a man half her age, and then ditch him for his father," Kara replied, feeling Laura's breath hot and ragged on her face. "Or didn't you realize how hot you looked for Lee, Madam President?"

"Talk, talk, talk," Roslin answered, and this time, Kara releases one of her wrists long enough to take Laura by her chin and pinch hard before pushing her head back again.

Laura didn't flinch, just licked her lips and smiled.

"Hit me again," she dared.

"Hit me again, _sir,_ " Kara snarled.

"Hit me again, sir," Laura replied, the tone of voice going from a dare to a request. And oh, frakking gods, Kara went liquid at that. Hit-me-again-SIR.

"I don't frak killers," Kara said, licking her own lips. "I don't frak liars who claim to be servants of the gods."

She pressed her lips against Laura's, the gentlest brush before pulling back and baring her teeth in an almost-smile.

"The gods don't want you," Kara said. "You're just about good enough for a frak-up like me to touch, aren't you?"

In response, the president pulled her wrists away and put them over her head, crossing them defiantly.

"I did what I had to," Laura replied in a hoarse voice. "I did what no one else would."

"And no one will touch you, will they?" Kara asked cruelly, undoing the first, and second, and then third-fourth-fifth buttons on Laura's blouse. "Anyone ever touched you who didn't get burned?"

Laura's chest rose and fell, revealing skin and a dull, mumsy white bra. All sensible and no-nonsense. Her teeth raked over her lower lip as she watched Kara. Sparkle in her eye.

Kara put one hand inside Laura's blouse and rummaged absently. "Not bad," she said. "Someone might mistake you for a woman instead of a murdering bitch."

And Laura was breathing faster, her hips starting to move forward. "Their mistake," she murmured.

Kara snorted, and used a hand to push those hips back, keeping them still. Laura groaned in protest, and Kara smirked again, leaning in for another brush-kiss, this time with a tiny lick against Laura's teeth.

She pulled away before Laura's tongue could flicker out and meet hers. If Laura got to reciprocate, Kara was going to come apart and that was not on the menu today.

"Don't try scoring points," Kara said contemptuously. "I know what you are. I know that if I put my hand under your skirt, you'd be so wet for me already that you'd be slippery."

"I could...if you wanted..." and Laura's expression is pained and wheedling.

"Oh, I know. Whatever I wanted, huh?" Kara asked. "You'd do it. You're trying to pawn your sins off on me."

All Kara could hear was Laura's breathing, hard and pleading and interspersed with whimpering. Not that Kara was feeling much different -- the president wasn't the only one who was getting off on this. And it was good, good and hard and painful.

Laura didn't answer. Kara snorted again, undid the little side button and zipper on Laura's skirt and pulled her out of it roughly.

Put her hand directly over the scrap of material between them.

"Answer me," Kara demanded. "I don't care how bad you want it -- I know how bad. But if you think this is making up for something, know you are wrong."

Laura didn't move. Didn't do anything except look at Kara beseechingly and say, "No. This is not about sin."

"What's it about?"

"You want me, take me," Laura said, clearly trying not to sag with all the wanting tensing up her muscles.

Kara flicked her finger against the material, right where Laura's clit would be, and Laura moaned, a throaty moan that had no shame.

"Yeah, that's what you want," Kara said. "To be taken. Spread out and frakked shamelessly."

"And you want to please daddy," Laura said breathlessly. "Show her how hard you can be."

"You're not my daddy, lady," Kara snarled. "You're not my mommy, either. You are a cold, hard bitch who needs it bad, and I am enjoying watching you give it up."

Laura was flushed like she had a fever, and Kara grabbed her by her wrists, still posed artfully against the wall, and flung her around like a doll.

"Everyone wins," Laura said, her hair hanging around her face and giving her the appearance of a complete madwoman.

Kara pounced on her angrily, knocking her to the floor. Frak the bed that was only feet away; Roslin didn't deserve the bed. Neither of them deserved it, but especially not Laura, whose leg was already around Kara's waist, pleading for leverage.

Gods, so wet. Kara could drink her up, lap up all that want that was for Kara and keep going, listening to Laura scream and scream until she was hoarse and dry and tapped out on the floor.

"Tell me you want it," Kara said.

"I do," Laura agreed quickly.

Kara shook her head, pushing Laura's shoulders to the hard floor. "Not like that," she said.

"Just like that," Laura replied, hips arching up and tongue licking her dry lips over and over.

Kara swallowed. Not time to lose control. Not time to let the president under her skin and pull the strings, no matter how nice it would be to just grind against Laura the way she was doing right now.

So instead she leaned down and got herself a real kiss, one with teeth clashing and tongues tangling, while Kara's hand slipped down and started to push and rub.

"I can do more," Kara hissed. "You're so hot for me, and if you only tell me what you want, I'll do it for you. I want to make you come. But you have to give up all that control and reserve you're holding onto."

Laura whimpered, struggling against Kara slightly, trying to get more. "Oh...I..."

"Not good enough," Kara snapped, biting against Laura's throat.

Moaning, Laura kept trying to wriggle into a better position, but Kara was stronger and knew the trick by now. So instead she kept her hand between them, working the heel of her hand awkwardly on damp fabric, while the other held Laura's thigh against her waist.

"Please. I can't."

"Yes. You can," Kara said. "It would be so easy to give in a little. You'd be so pretty with your legs wrapped around my head. Or do you want me to finger you until you can't see straight? I want to make you feel it, but you have to give in a little for me, Laura. You know you want to."

Slowly, deliberately, Starbuck dragged her tongue over the other woman's throat, right up to her earlobe and then sucked Roslin's earlobe into her mouth, tickling it with her teeth.

"Gods," Laura pleaded.

"No. Not gods. Just me. Just the dirty little frak-up you want to get you off," Kara said cruelly. "Is that what you want?"

Gasping and choking, Roslin managed to push herself up to her elbows, to finally meet Kara's eyes. They were both sweaty and panting, and the air was hot with sex.

"Spread out and frakked shamelessly," she said, whimpering slightly. And then those eyes burned hard and bright. "Hard. _Now._ "

"Now, sir," Kara answered.

"Now, sir," Laura agreed, falling back against the floor slowly. And that was all Kara wanted, sliding down Laura's body and pulling the blouse the rest of the way open.

Taking the time to run her thumbs and tongue over the other woman's stomach, her hip, and then with an impish grin, to pull soaking wet fabric down her legs while Laura tried to help.

"Pull your knees up and _hold still_ , sir," Kara said, eyes glittering.

Laura was better at following orders than Kara thought; she did it, breathing hard.

Doing more than breathing hard when Kara's tongue teased against her skin.

Gods, the president was loud. And Kara didn't really care so much, but gods frak, it was amazing how easy it was to lick her up, and take her while she started to scream.

Take her and like it, Kara amended, fingers gripping into Laura's hips hard and feeling a tiny little jump.

"Be good," Kara snarled, lifting her head for a moment. Then lowering her head again, lapping faster and harder. Trying hard not to grin, because it was easy to love this kind of control once she got started with it.

Especially when Laura couldn't hold still any longer, coming hard and coming noisily, her thighs and hips shuddering out wantonly while Kara kept sucking and moving, one hand giving Laura a sharp little smack for good measure.

She wasn't behaving, and there were going to have to be consequences.

"You moved," Kara heard herself in an arrogant, lazy voice that reminded her of the Starbuck-that-was. The one who wasn't afraid and losing herself. "Now you're going to have to pay for that, Madam President."

Laura, breathing hard, looked back at her. "Think you're going to be able to punish me, Captain?" she asked, and her voice was a challenge that hit Kara right in the gut and the clit.

Kara smirked. Licked her lips.

"And like it," she said.


End file.
